


Rich 'Spanking' Tozier

by Rea_LF



Series: Reddie Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Reddie, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_LF/pseuds/Rea_LF
Summary: 1st day: Spanking





	Rich 'Spanking' Tozier

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using my mental Kyle-Mooney image for adult Richie Tozier and the Anthony Perkins-ish looks for adult Eddie.
> 
> I don't know english and I really wanna go to bed.

It all started as a joke (like everything related to Rich ‘Records’ Tozier). Actually, what Eddie wanted to do was to give him a serious case of blueballs and then go to sleep, just to see if teasing him was enough to imprint some manners on his dull head. Yes, he would tease him as a punishment, something simple. As part of the act, Eddie carelessly spanked Richie´s ass, only to receive an unexpected and genuine groan, courtesy of his boyfriend. Immeadiatly, all of his anger was completely erased from his mind.

But Eddie didn’t realized how much Richie liked to be spanked until a few years later.

 

“But Eds, it’s not a big deal!

 

Richie sighed, with that slight tic that people who had ever worn glasses do when they forget they’re wearing contacts. He rolled his blue eyes and threw the moldy sandwich that Eddie had found inside a pocket of one of his coats.

 

"That thing was _moving_ , for heaven's sake! It’s disgusting!” He mumbled, washing his hands frantically. He touched a fucking sandwich’s corpse... “And don’t call me that!” he muttered under his breath, brows furrowed.

 

"Am I naughty boy, Eddie Spaghetti?"

 

The tone of voice took Eddie by surprise. He knew it perfectly; had used it since his dim childhood and had heard him mature through the heap of years that had brought Richie up his ass - sometimes in a more literal sense.

 

“It’s not Christmas yet, Thrashmouth”

 

Eddie, who’d always thought kinks were kinda like a fag thing, was about to give him a witty comeback that ended up dying on his lips when he looked at the playful expression on his boyfriend’s face. It was always there, but this time instead of showing that shit eating grin, he had his mouth half opened in a suggestive gesture. His usual moves were more like acting like a hurricane all over Eddie, to see if he returned his affection or gently kicked his ass off him.

He rested his elbows on the kitchen counter, his hands on his cheeks, staring at him and lifting his butt in an extremely subtle way. Richie being subtle was the rarest thing ever.

Eddie giggled nervously, not knowing exactly what to do. He stared at him a few seconds, waiting for Richie's stupid joking smile, but he remined static, except for his tongue slowly licking his lips.

He narrowed his eyes. Eddie knew more than anyone how far Richie could go when making jokes.

 

"Are you going to punish me? Oh, please, gentleman! Art thee going to spanketh me? Shall I perish before the deserved scourges of your heavenly hand?” He snapped, in perfect imitation of an old Shakespearean character, but he didn’t smile.

 

"If you don’t shut the fuck up, I probably will," he muttered, washing his hands for the seventh time.

 

"I've never felt so lucky to call myself Thrashmouth”

 

Eddie swallowed hard. He had always hated hints; he was used to Richie being Richie, with his big mouth and smoothless behavior.

But now he only had Richie’s idiotic smirk and spectant blue eyes.

Slowly and hesitating, he took a wooden spoon from one of the drawers and raised it in front of him. Richie closed his eyes and held his breath, waiting for the whip.

 

"You've been... a really bad boy," he whispered, dying internally in shame and spanking Richie with the almost funny looking spoon, which barely whistled in the air before crashing into the fabric of Richie's expensive suit. It wasn’t a hard flog, but Richie shivered from head to toe.

 

Finally he let out a few muffled laughs, still with his head hidden between his shoulders.

 

"You suck at this, Eds. You should learn from the sessions I have with your m…”

 

Eddie spanked him again, stronger than before, making Richie yell a small cry.

 

"Watch your tone, Thrashmouth."

 

Richard purchased the whip online, mailed to Eddie’s office. He signed the delivery with a mechanical gesture, and it wasn’t until he went home that he paid attention to the package wrapped in brown paper.

 

"Son of a bitch” he whispered, ripping the wrapper and looking at the obnoxiously pink box. He took it out, sliding his fingers along the leather surface with a heart-shaped tip. He smirked slightly, thinking that he finally had something to annoy him back.

 

And heaven knows Eddie enjoyed making little references to what would happen if he left the carton of milk out of the refrigerator _again_. Like starting to send him messages on behalf of Richard "Spanking" Tozier.

Richie himself even started to misbehave on purpose. Minimal stuff that ended with him on Eddie's lap, biting his lips, and his pants around his knees. He felt his cock painfully pressed against Eddie's thigh and oh god, he loved it. Eddie's pulse had grown stronger over the years, more precise. He even had to moderate his strength a little, he learned the hard way after leaving Richie’s butt covered in lines that ran from purple to green, surrounded by a reddish halo. Richie didn’t care that much, but Eddie always ended with a mixture of embarrassment and guilt.

Although, at that precise moment, he was aroused by every single noise Richie made after he spanked him. Feeling Richie's hard dick against his leg drove him nuts.

 

"Stop enjoying it, damnit," he muttered, pulling him lightly from his curls and giving him another whip. The leather whistled menacingly in the air, sending shivers down Richie’s spine as an electric shock against his skin. He would never admit it, but feeling Richie on his legs shaking, seeing his ass covered in red marks, and the guttural cries that came from between his lips probably excited him more than Richie with the spanks. And, without giving him time to reply, Eddie gave Tozier’s butt an extra pair of lashes, as a tip.

 

"Yes, Thrashmouth. You've been a very bad boy”.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I'm so sorry.


End file.
